The invention relates to a windshield wiper blade connector.
In general, the primary types of wiper arms for automotive windshield wipers are pin-type arms and hookslot arms. A wiper blade assembly may be connected to a pin-type arm by inserting a pin of the pin-type arm through a hole in a connector of the wiper blade assembly. A wiper blade assembly may be connected to a hookslot arm by sliding a hook of the hookslot arm over a connector of the wiper blade assembly until a tab of the connector locks within a slot of the hookslot arm. Manufacturers of windshield wiper blades typically produce a standard blade assembly and provide an assortment of connectors for use in adapting the standard blade assembly to different wiper arm configurations.